Hatsune Miku Meets Black Rock Shooter
by caren-chan
Summary: Gimanakah aksi sang hatsune miku bertemu dengan black rock shooter? Rated K for safe
1. Chapter 1

Hai haii balik lagi dengan author yg jarang bikin cerita caren-chan wahh dah lama gk bikin cerita gara-gara jadwal full time -,- kali ini caren-chan mau bikin BRS n Hatsune Miku! Sepertinya kalo di CrossOver lebih keren jadi bikin aja deh. Okay now were going 2 the story shall we?

* * *

Hatsune Miku

Meets

Black Rock Shooter

Disclaimer : Hatsune Miku and BRS is not mine

Genre : Humor and Friendship (maybe...)

Warning : weird,stupid,typo's,etc

* * *

Pagi hari...burung berkicauan,angin segar dan lain-lain...

Seharusnya orang-orang menikmati itu (emang pada nikmatin sih ._.)Tapi tidak untuk mi-

"HUAAAA! MIKUOOO KEMBALIKAN GAMBAR BRSKUUU!"

Ya...untuk miku

Miku anak SMP pelajar teladan..nilai yaa

Miku : jangan kasih tau lahhh

Caren-chan : harusss *siap cincang miku*

Miku : ampunn! y-yaudah deh

Nilainya rata-rata semacam pas-pasan tapi tetep naik kelas (y) sama kaya author wkwkwk #plakk dan 1 lagi author juga mau kasih tau rahasia miku ahh

.

.

.

.

.

Miku itu fans banget yg namanya Black Rock Shooter! author juga sih...hehe

-back 2 story-

"KEMBALIKANN! MIKUOOO!"

"NGGAKK! AKU GK BAKAL BALIKIN SAMPE KAU BAKAL BERBUAT BAIK SAMA KAKAKMU SENDIRIII!" Teriak mikuo sampe miku budek (?)

"Eh? Kok gitu sih...mikuo jahatt!" Teriak miku "tuh kan...ngomong sama kakak gitu gk sopan yaa *jewer telinga miku*" "*kesakitan* a-aduhh s-s-sakitt iya iya kakak m-mikuoo sekarang lepasin!"

Akhirnya mikuo pun melepaskan jewerannya

"Lain kali kamu ya...harus sopan sama kakakmu sendiri okee"kata mikuo semangat "iya iya..yaudah miku kesekolah dulu ya" "trs poster BRS-mu gimana?" "E-eh? Huaaa kembalikann!" "Nih *kasih poster BRS ke miku*" "huaaa makasihh kakak tercintaa *tebar bedak(?)*" kata miku bahagia dan langsung siap-siap kesekolah

"Sebaiknya kamu buru-buru mandi,makan,dll" kata mikuo sampe bikin miku kebingungan "lah ini kan masih jam 6" "jam 6 apakah liat tuh jem dah jam berapa..." Miku pun liat jam...

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaa! Dah jam 06.15! 15 menit lagi aku telat!" teriak miku dan langsung berlari kekamar. Mandi cuma 5 detik sirem-sirem doang,gk makan pagi

Sewaktu pake sepatu pake acara jato-jatohan gk masuk-masuk sepatu ke kakinya trs blom diiket -,-

"Kakak aku pergi kesekolah dulu yaa!"

Kata miku langsung keluar rumah

"Iya hati-hati dijalan" kata mikuo. Eh tunggu kayaknya ada yg kurang dari miku apa ya... Pikir mikuo yg lemot perlu dicuci otaknya pake sabun colek (?) *digampar mikuo*

Tiba-tiba mikuo teringat akan tas miku yg ketinggalan

"*lari keluar* Mikuuu! Tasmu ketinggalann!"

"Apaaaa?" Teriak miku budek

Lagian ngobrol pake jarak jauh -

Akhirnya mikuo pun memperagakan gaya kaya bawa tas tenteng

Kakak pragain apaan sih? Kata miku dalam hati bingung

Mikuo pun menunjukan pundak diri sendiri

Miku POV

Kakak peragain apaan sih? Nunjuk-nunjuk pundak diri sendiri emang dipundakku ada apa? Aku pun liat pundakku diri sendiri dan hasilnya...

.

.

.

.

Gk ada apa-apa

Tapi rasanya ada yg kurang dariku apa ya...yang selalu aku bawa untuk bawa buku pelajaran.. Uh... (Caren : woyy dah SMP masa gk tau sih -" miku : bentar lg mikirr)

T

.

.

.

A

.

.

.

S

Oh yaa namanya tas aku pun langsung lari kerumah dan ambil tasku dan back 2 school

Oh ya btw...makasih kakak sudah mengingatkan aku U R the bestt *muachh*

End POV

tengg tengg tengg

Oh tidak! sekolah dah masuk! Miku pun mepercepat larinya

Miku pun berlarii dan melewati orang-orang dilorong sekolah dan terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi (?) Miku pun bisa bangkit lagi dan berlari kekelasnya sampai dikelas ia pun mendobrak dan menendang pintu kelasnya dan go-

"MIKUU! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Menendang pintu sembarangan nanti pintunya rusak kamu ganti yaa!"

Siapa tuh yang marahin miku?

"E-eh?! Meiko-sensei! m-maafkan aku sensei aku terlalu buru-buru" kata miku ketakutan

Yupp dialah meiko-sensei guru yang dijuluki killer oleh murid-murid *dihajar meiko* tapi didepan guru-guru lainnya meiko baik-baik aja selalu kasih senyuman manis malah sedangkan ke murid-muridnya kasih tampang mematikan sampe-sampe muridnya merinding dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kekamera pertanda menyerah (woyy ini bukan dunia lain -)

-Back to story-

"Lain kali kamu jangan tendang pintu lagi ya miku! Nanti pintun-"

*brukk* *pintu ancur*

"MIKUUUUUUU! Gantii pintu ini dan kamu tidak boleh ikuti pelajaran aku lagii! sekarang kamu keluarr!"

"Tapi meiko-sense-"

"KELUARRR! *aura serem*"

Murid-murid : *merinding*

Dengan pasrah miku pun dihukum tunggu diluar sampai istirahat

-Istirahat-

"Huaaa capek juga nunggu diluar" kata miku lesu

"Lagian...kenapa harus tendang pintu?" Kata salah satu sahabat miku, kagamine rin

"Hmm...coba kutebak...kau takut telat ya?" Tanya si pintar,smart,dll dikelas, Megurine Luka

"Ahahaha tau aja luka"

"Tapi kok kamu bisa telat miku? Tidak biasanya kamu gini..." Tanya luka

"Abiss" kata miku sambil cemberut "kakakku ambil poster black rock shooterku!" Kata miku kesel

"Tapi yang penting dah balikin kan?" Kata rin

"Iya sih hehe" kata miku. Iya sih dah balikin...tapi hari ini adalah hari menyebalkan bagiku! kata miku dalam hati kesal

"Eh sebentar lagi mau masuk kelas...masuk yukk" kata rin semangat

"Okee" jawab miku n luka semangat

-skip time- -pulang sekolah-

"Hahh...akhirnya pulang sekolah juga capek piket trs bantu-bantu sampe-sampe aku pulangnya malem?! Huh...bener-bener hari sial" kata miku sedikit takut gara-gara jalanan gelap

Srekk...srekk...

"E-eh? A-a-apaan tuh?" Kata miku takut + merinding

Srekk...srekkk

Suara itu semakin mendekat

"J-jangan jangan i-i-itu hantu? T-tapi m-mana mungkin... Sabar miku s-sabar.." Miku pun masih ketakutan dan tiba-tiba...

Srekk!

"HIAAAA! HANTUUU PERGII PERGII PERGII!" Teriak miku ketakutan sambil pukul-pukul tuh hantu pake tasnya

Akhirnya miku pun dah capek pukul-pukul pake tas dia dan dengan penuh kebranian ia melihat siapa yang ia pukul

Jaket hitam...disebelah kiri ada tanda bintang putih...rambut kuncir dua berwarna hitam satu sedikit pendek satu panjang...dah bersenjata bahaya...dimata kirinya yang mengeluarkan api-api biru dan semuanya serba hitam...ternyata dia adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"B-BLACKK ROCK S-S-SHOOTERRR?!"

-TBC-

Caren-chan : selesai juga ceritanya...tapi sayangnya pendek T_T

Miku : huaaa kenapa ada adegan aku pukul rock-chan?

Caren-chan : lah kan biar...gimana gituu

Miku : huaaaaa rock-chan maafkan akuu *nangis dipojokan*

Rock : *sweatdrop*

Caren-chan : please wait for the next chapter RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Tralalalalaa~ akhirnya caren-chan bikin chapter 2 juga publish,publish,publish!

Miku : yeyy caren-chan bikin chapter 2 jugaa

Caren-chan : yaa dong hehe. Miku disclaimer pleasee

Miku : okay

**Disclaimer : Hatsune Miku and Black Rock Shooter is not caren-chan's**

Previously (bener gk ya tulisannya -) :

**Jaket hitam...disebelah kiri ada tanda bintang putih...rambut kuncir dua berwarna hitam satu sedikit pendek satu panjang...dah bersenjata bahaya...dimata kirinya yang mengeluarkan api-api biru dan semuanya serba hitam...ternyata dia adalah..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"B-BLACKK ROCK S-S-SHOOTERRR?!"**

"b-benarkah kau b-black rock s-s-shooter?" Tanya miku "…" "heii apa kau dengar aku?" "…" "uh…" "iya" akhirnya rock mengeluarkan kata dengan nada datar "iyaaaaa?" "iya" "benerannn?" "iya" "horeeeee! Ada rock disinii aku daripada kita malem-malem disini kerumahku yukk!" kata miku bahagia dan menyeret rock untuk ikut sedangkan rock masih diam bertampang tidak tau apa-apa.

-Rumah Miku-

"**Tadaimaaa**" miku pun masuk rumah dan tetap menyeret rock "eh? Kakak sudah tidur ya? Yasudahlah…eh ro- hiyaaaa! Mukamu kok jadi kotor dan berantakan giniii" teriak miku kaget. Lagian nyeret rock gk liat-liat. "yaudah gak papa nanti rock kan tinggal mandi..oh ya rock laper gak?" "…" "oke kalo kamu laper nanti kita makan sama-sama okee? Okee deh ayoo mandi dulu" (caren-chan : Tanya sendiri jawab sendiri miku : suka-suka dongg)

-skip time- -makan malam-

Saat makan malam hari miku berdebar-debar bertemu dengan character favouritenya tapi tidak merasa nyaman juga…makan sepiiiiiii akhirnya miku memutuskan untuk bertanya-tanya dengan rock seperti :

"rock kok kamu ada disini?

"eh baju kamu darimana?

"keren yaa item-item gimana gituu"

"nanti bisa gak aku pinjemm?"

"baju kamu merek apa sih?"

"kamu suka makan apa?"

"celana dalam kamu merek apa?"

Rock : *sweatdrop*

Dan blablabla miku bertanya banyak hal tetapi rock yaa kalian tau lah..

.

.

.

.

.

Tetap diam…

"uh…sepertinya aku bertanya banyak banget ya…sampai-sampai kau tidak menjawab semuanya hehe" "…" "nahh kita sudah selesai makan kan? Ayoo kita tidur" kata miku semangat dan menyuci piringnya

-Kamar Miku-

"Nah ini kamarkuu kamu mau tidur dimana?" Tanya miku "futon" "eh? Kamu mau difuton? Kenapa gk sama aku aja? Oh ya kamu kan tamu nahh tidur dikasurku aja yaa aku tidur difuton" "tapi nanti merepotkan" kata rock dengan nada datar "ohhohoho gak papa kok aku bisa tidur difuton bentar yaa aku ambil futonnya dulu" miku pun turun dan mengambil futon dan meninggalkan rock yang masih dikamarnya. Rock kekasur miku dan segera tidur **Nyaman…** kata rock dalam hati.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian miku balik kekamar dan melihat rock sudah tertidur pulas. **Wah rock sudah tidur rupanya..aku tidak akan menggangunya tapi…**

.

.

.

.

"ehehehe gak papa deh aku liatin rock tidur" kata miku pelan (dah tau rock tidur masih aja digangguin) "huaaa~ rock tidur sungguh lucunyaa **kawaii**" miku memperkecil suaranya supaya rock tidak bangun "oyasumi rock-chan" kata miku pelan-pelan dan langsung mengelar futonnya dan tidur

-Pagi-

Huaaa kali ini paginya sungguh indah bagi author tidak ada teriakkan dipagi hari…oke balik kerumah miku…hiyaa rock udah bangun rupanyaa kyaaa! *ditendang rock gara-gara brisik*

Rock sudah bangun duluan dari miku ia lihat miku tidur dan

.

.

.

.

.

Bertapa jijiknya dia melihat miku ileran sampe futonnya setangah basah (?) author juga jijik kok rock hiiii #plakk **hmm…daripada ganggu dia aku gak bangunin deh dia **(rock blom tau nama miku) kata rock dalam hati dan segera turun

"pagii mikuu"kata mikuo sambil memasak makanan pagi "miku? Mi-" mikuo pun kaget melihat sosok…sosok sang..

.

.

.

.

.

Black Rock Shooter dan bukan adik tercintanya

"k-kau..kau kan b-black rock s-shooter…kenapa kau a-ada disini?!" teriak mikuo yang ketakutan liat rock "aku…terakhir diseret sama orang berkuncir dua, cewek" kata rock "ohh itu pasti miku…selamat datang (dah telat - *ditampar mikuo*) oh ya nih aku dah bikin sarapan silahkan dimakan…" rock melihat sarapannya dan langsung makan. "HUAAAAA ROCKK KAU DIMANAA? JANGAN PERGIII" teriak miku bolak-balik cari rock. Miku langsung ngacir kebawah dan tetap teriak-teriak gak jelas "KAKAKK KAMU LIAT ROCK GA- oh rock rupanya kamu ada diruang makan to-" "mikuu pagi-pagi bikin sewot ajaa! Teriak-teriak gak jelas udah tau rock mana mungkin ilang yakan rock?" rock hanya memanggut-manggut kepala "ohh hehe maaf kakak peace..peace…aku mandi dulu deh" kata miku terus langsung mandi takut telat sekolah .

Selesai miku mandi, gentian rock yang mandi. Miku langsung sarapan dan berangkat kesekolah. "kakak aku pergi kesekolah dulu yaa tolong jaga rock okee?" "okee" saat miku mau berangkat dia lihat rock sudah selesai mandi "rock-chann~ aku pergi kesekolah dulu yaa" "sekolah?" "iya sekolah..kamu mau ikut?" "uhm…enggak terima kasih" "oke kalo gitu…aku berangkat dulu yaa"

-skip time—istirahat sekolah-

Semenjak miku bertemu dengan rock raut miku miku selalu ceria berderang (?) mata rasanya selalu 1000watt (wow silauu mann) teman-temannya juga ada yang kaget,bingung melihat tingkah laku miku yang tidak biasanya. Rin pun akhirnya menanyakan miku "miku…kok kamu tumben seceria ini? Biasanya enggak.." Tanya rin "ohh aku gak papa kok…" "benar kamu gak papa miku?" Tanya luka '"iya aku baik-baik aja…oh bentar lagi masuk. yuk masukk" kata miku semangat buangettt #lebayy "oke deh" jawab rin dan luka.

-MASUK KELAS : PELAJARAN MUSIC-

"oke anak-anak senin music akan mengadakan ulangan menyanyi pada hari senin dan lagunya harus kalian bikin sendiri" kata miss IA

"miss IA aku mau bertanya…nyanyinya sendiri atau bedua?" tanya kaito si maniak ice cream

"hmm…pertanyaan yang bagus kaito. Kalian harus berdua nyanyinya" kata miss IA "mari kita lanjutkan yang kemarin…" "oke" kata para murid kompak.

-Pulang sekolah-

"hmm….aku bakal berduet sama siapa nih?" kata miku bingung . **Gimana sama rock…**kata miku dalam hati..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IYAAA! AKU AKAN BERNYANYI BERSAMA ROCK-CHAN SAJAA! YEYYY!" teriak miku penuh bahagia dan langsung bergagas pulang.

-TBC-

Caren-chan : akhirnya selesai jugaa aku bikinnya disekolah nihh…

Miku : yeyy aku bakal berduet sama rock-chann~

Rock : …

Caren-chan : wait 4 my next chapter RnR please?


End file.
